


Mating Calls

by drunkdragon



Series: Siren AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Giving Mood Music a whole nother meaning, PWP, epilogue kinda, fluff kinda, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Qrow uses his singing voice for sexy results.That's it. That's the story.





	Mating Calls

**Author's Note:**

> The Qrowin Discord sorta wanted this one over the other choices I posed so here we go!
> 
> Interested in joining the Discord? Find us here!  
https://discord.gg/AEcUjgP

_ "So, you and Tai, huh." _

_ "Me and Tai. " _

_ "And Summer." _

_ "And Summer." _

_ “...” _

_ “Look, don’t worry about it. You remember what Father said, right? You’ll find your person soon enough.” _

_ “Persons, in your case.” _

_ “The point, Qrow, is don’t rush it. The right person will come along, and you’ll know when the time is right.” _

* * *

Qrow wouldn’t say that he always knew he wanted her, but he knew it was the case not long afterward. She was beautiful, smart, cunning. Overall she was competent when she didn’t accidentally start listening to him too closely, and if he didn’t let himself get carried away with song.

But sometimes he would catch himself, knowing that their gazes met for longer than they should have, knowing that they both fucked up. Him for wanting to sing and get her attention, her for letting herself listen. And when they tore away from each other, it hurt. It was like ripping open bandages on a wound that wouldn’t heal.

He told himself on more than one occasion that It would never work out with Winter. She had her own full time job guarding his nieces, and distracting her with his feelings wasn’t productive. And besides, once the task was done, once Raven rescued Summer and extracted her vengeance and things settled down again, she would be gone. He’d go back to being an artist, and she’d return to her organization.

In the end, things didn’t turn out that way after they found Summer.

* * *

The first sign that things were any different was that she stayed in the city. Something about it being more convenient for another job she was given by her organization.

The second sign was that she kissed him. Winter said she didn’t want to give lame excuses to herself. He was likeable so far and seemed decent enough, so she figured it would be worth a shot. It felt nice to know that. Hearing  _ her _ say that, specifically. He kept a decent public image with all the venues and shows he appeared on, so he heard it enough times for it to lose its edge. But knowing that it came from her lips was something different.

So Qrow took her out on a date. Things were good after that, and for once in a lifetime the tabloids had something right about him - he was seeing someone.

Sometimes, though, they would just do nothing. He might have dinner planned out sometimes, but it was so much easier to just relax. And when they were really comfortable, nestled into the loveseat, he would hum a small tune, something just for her. They were simple, often just a few notes from his works. But she would relax in his arms, tucked into the crook of his neck. Willingly.

He could use his voice to control people if he really wanted it, and she knew firsthand what that looked like. Over time she built up a small resistance, and she could pull away from this small bit. So to know that she chose to be there, to let him sing and be free like this, it reached farther than Qrow expected.

In the end, though, they still progressed faster than expected he thought they would. Things spiraled into another, and soon they were getting handsy with each other. A few brushes here and there, then a little lower or a little higher. Their excuses were lame. But never the whole thing. Not until one night where they were breathless from each others’ lips, hands roaming across their bodies, and that long stare into their eyes happened again.

“Are we waiting for something, Qrow?”

“... No, I guess not.”

Then she pushed him down into the loveseat, and that was that.

* * *

There was always something magical about sex with Winter. Something that made Qrow want more each time. Maybe it was the way she moved, the way she sounded, the way she dragged her nails and squeezed his cock every time she came. Sometimes she bit him, licked his neck, did her best to wrap her smaller body around his taller frame, and it made him want another go, to make another mess and survey it. It was intense sometimes, and he loved it.

Yet no matter how amazing it was, every orgasm left him yearning for something else, as if he was missing a crucial ingredient. It racked his mind. There were a few nights where he would sit up for a while and watch her sleep on the bed next to him, admiring her form and trying to figure out where he went wrong this time.

All it did was make him chase harder, to try and find the solution to the puzzle. It was pleasurable and frustrating at the same time. Was he going in circles? A never-ending trail? It felt good, but neither did it feel truly fulfilling, and it bothered him.

It would be a vice if he wasn’t careful. Using Winter to try and obtain something he didn’t understand left a bad taste in his mouth.

But now here he was again. The only plan was to make dinner, maybe watch a movie, maybe just cuddle and sleep. The night, however, said otherwise and they didn’t even make it to dinner. All he did was open the door and let there eyes meet. No big smile at the door, no big greetings.

Something in them came alive. She slammed the door as soon as she was through, just in time for Qrow to push her up against the wall, almost lifting her off her feet. He relished the soft feel of her breasts against him and fed off her lips. Her hands dragged through his locks, gently tangling and tugging at the strands of hair.

It was as if they touched the same bolt of lightning and they both wanted more. 

Just as he was about to snake a hand down her skirt, to feel for that spot while going for her neck (she liked both, but  _ loved _ it when he did them together), she suddenly spoke.

“You’re humming.”

“What?” He was always in control of himself and his powers. This was unusual, frightening even.

Her face was flushed. “You just started, and-”

“Sorry, I’ll- I’ll just-”

“No!” she caught herself yelling, and she reduced herself to a lower, more controlled tone. “No.”

“Winter?”

“Keep going,” she gulped, cheeks and ears red. “It feels…” she took a deep breath. “It felt good.”

Qrow took a deep breath. This wasn’t something he expected. He didn’t even know what he was humming. But he leaned in again, brought his body against hers, his lips to her ear. He let a tune flow from his chest and chords, slow and simple, a melody that followed nothing but whim and instinct.

Now that he was aware of what he was doing, though, he let himself observe. The first thing she did was relax a bit - the same first reaction that she had to all of his tunes. But there was a deep breath, and another. Her arms slowly tightened around his shoulders, her nails making that soft dragging sensation down his back.

“Q-Qrow…”

He paused a moment. “More?”

“Yes.”

A single word. A command, even. He resumed his mindless humming again, this time a little louder, and with his head pulled away. Her body was flushed against his, and with her back to the wall there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to pull away from his voice, not that she had ever done so in the first place. Every breath was another grind of her body against his, feeding a fire that demanded attention.

He let her languish under his spell. She felt hot to the touch, and it drove him even further. His voice became louder, he increased his pace, and he watched as her body moved in time with his tune. A long and shaky breath, the push of her hips against his, it was a constant rhythm, one he craved to let her have.

“More. Please, more-”

Qrow unleashed the rest of his voice onto her. His hum was fierce, and one of her hands slipped off his back, reaching towards her skin, to satisfy and drive herself to the edge.

He knew what was happening, but he had to make sure. He had to know. Leaning away, his hands took hers off her body and pressed them against the wall-

“Please, I’m so close, I-I-”

One last tune, one last interval, one last bridge, one last chorus, and it hit her. Her body tightened, her chest pushed out, lungs chasing for a breath as her orgasm shook across her. 

When it ended and he let her rest, he watched as her gaze fall onto him. Lips parted, breath heavy. A gulp. She tried to reach out and move, but instead she fell into his arms, and the rest of her weight gently settled upon the floor.

"Winter, are you-” he knew she was tough, but this was something he was sure she didn’t expect. “Are you okay?"

She looked up from his waist, and he tried to ignore how his erect flesh bulged against the cloth by her cheek. She, however, did not and pressed herself against it.

"Qrow, bed.”

Was this Winter speaking? Was this really her? Or was-

“If we don't… If we don't have sex  _ right _ now, I… I'll-"

He took her by the hand and started to move to the bedroom. But there was a sudden weight on his arm and he looked back. Instead of getting up, Winter had nearly fallen to her side.

"C-can you carry me?” her voice was a little low, demure, embarrassed, as if she didn’t just ask him to for sex. “My legs, they…" She hated weakness, and her refusal to display any of it was something Qrow understood. Turning around, he looped his arms under her body and lifted her up. Her arms immediately went around his shoulders, and her lips went to his ear.

“Qrow, I want you to sing.”

“When we have sex?”

“Yeah,” she said, a little breathlessly, “That little bit there - do it again, and louder.”

With a bit of careful reach he opened the door to his room and then placed Winter down onto his bed. Her cheeks were flushed, but there was something different about it this time. As she sidled her way up to the center, every little movement was enticing. He watched as Winter undid her blouse, kicked off her shoes, shimmied off her slacks and socks, fingers trembling as she undid her bra.

It reminded him that he needed to get undressed as well. He disrobed just as quickly, shirt thrown to the side, belt undone and pants and boxers discarded. As he climbed onto the bed, his body towering high above her, he drank in her figure.

She was wet. Qrow knew this would be the case, but there was something else. And as he slipped his fingers into the band of her panties and pulled them off, he watched as Winter spread her legs.

“Sing. Sing please,” her fingers went down to part her folds, to invite him in. He gently angled himself, resting his tip at the entrance before slowly pushed. She let out a low sigh, eyes closing. And as she requested, once he was in deep enough, he leaned over. His lips came to a rest at her ears, and he began.

Qrow started slowly, but the effects were immediate. He could only imagine what she went through when it was just the voice. But the way her body moved with him, every squeeze and twitch brought with it an overbearing sensation. Keeping his notes were a struggle. He let his elbows down, looped his arms below hers. His hands gently cradled her head, fingers digging into her hair as her legs tightened around his waist.

He never felt so hard before. Never felt so turned on, never felt so alive, and he let his body move. What was intangible before was here tonight and he wanted it.

He started slow - his body a metronome to his own wordless tune. But each thrust was carefully measured to keep pace, to keep his voice in tune with the duet they started. But it wasn’t long before he knew Winter was feeling it. Her moans were louder, her nails slowly digging a little deeper, her smaller body wanting to wrap itself around his.

When it finally hit her, though, his singing stopped. His body halted. It was too difficult to hold onto it and he lost focus. Qrow hissed and growled under Winter’s caress, gritting his teeth through it all. It felt amazing like all the other times - his body demanded that he let go. But his mind wanted otherwise. A simple orgasm wasn’t it. He needed to try again.

When her body relaxed, when she caught her breath, when her blue eyes finally opened after a minute, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Got one more in you?”

“Guess I didn’t-” she gulped, “Didn’t make you cum, huh?”

“Doesn’t have to be tonight.” Pushing himself up a bit, he trailed his hand to her cheek, and watched as she leaned into it. “I think you passed out for a bit there, so we can try to do this again another time.”

She smiled a little, “Do you really have to insult me like that?”

He took his hand away. Instead of looping them back under Winter, however, he gently placed his palms over hers. “So you can handle one more, then?”

She leaned in to nip his neck, fingers curling between his. “Are you waiting for something, Qrow?”

So that was it then. He started slow, his voice falling back to that tune. Her legs tightened again, this time folding over his back, squeezing with each of his thrusts.

“Yes. Yes,  _ more- _ ”

Qrow went a little faster as she egged him on, fingers curling just a little tighter. But it wasn’t enough. Physical motion alone would never be enough, might never be enough again if his guess was right. Pausing in his thrusts, he let go of her hands to cradle Winter, to keep their bodies even closer together.

He started singing his wordless song again as he let himself dive into her, and she reacted in kind. She clung to him, fingernails digging into him once more. And with each thrust, each verse, she tightened around him in every sense of the word.

“Qrow, louder!”

He obeyed her, let his voice and body loose upon her demand. It wasn’t long before she was close again, that slight stinging pain on his shoulder giving away her state of mind. But this time he was ready. He was here to chase and sing his heart out.

When the moment arrived, her walls clenched around him and she screamed. He tucked his head down to her ear again, holding that ancient tune for as long as he could, going as fast as he could and basking in the pleasure around his cock.

The familiar feeling was beginning to coil through him again. But this time there was a little something else. An edge he couldn’t describe. It drew along his heart, through his veins, ran along his length until it was budding at the tip.

And then it was his turn. His entire body coiled around Winter, even more than it already did as each spasm and thrust drew out his very being. It was like it would last forever, each spurt of seed drawing out another from his loins. All he could do was continue, to try and sing as his body quaked through the new sensation that drew him in for more and more.

When it finally came to an end, he nearly collapsed onto her. Their skin was matted and sticky with sweat, and it was a miracle that Qrow could lift himself off and out of her in the first place. His arms shook as he disentangled himself from her legs before flopping over, coming to rest on his side next to Winter. Out of breath and finally satisfied, his gaze settled upon her form, her chest rising and falling with a gentle breath.

A moment later, Winter’s eyes opened again. Her head slowly turned to gaze at him, and he stared right back. And for a moment there was a short silence.

Qrow spoke first. “Are you-” he gulped, “You feeling okay?”

“I… I think I blacked out again.”

“Me too.”

She looked down at herself, “That’s a lot of cum, Qrow.”

He did not give her a response. Instead, he tried to get up, to try and get a towel from the restroom, but all he succeeded in was flopping an arm over her.

He felt drained in every sense of the word, like he emptied a part of his soul into her. But he could try again. “Here, I can-”

Flop. Again.

“Leave it, Qrow. We’re tired.”

He relented and let his body rest, pulling her close to him in a hug. They were on top of the covers, so he toiled to pull the top layer over them until only their feet dangled awkwardly out from beneath the blanket.

“So, it was good then?” he finally said, tucking her head into him.

“Yeah,” she gulped one last time. “Really good. I’d like to try it when I’m on top next time, with the humming.”

He nodded, “Next time, then.”

Nothing else was shared between the two, and sleep claimed the both of them. But before his last thoughts left him for the moment, Qrow’s mind returned to the moment, to when that untouchable feeling finally became tangible.

He hummed one last little tune, a little something that would help bring good dreams for Winter. Her body pulled a little closer, and he took a deep breath.

The right person and the right time had finally come along.


End file.
